Who knew?
by Toriin
Summary: Não se preocupe, é uma questão de tempo... até nos vermos de novo." SasoDei, shonen-ai. Detalhes do desafio Akatsuki Songfics 5 no final da fic; Aviso: contém spoliers do mangá. REVIEWS, ONEGAI! -olhinhos brilhando-


Bom, esse é o meu primeiro yaoi (SHONEN-AI, PORQUÊ SE EU FIZESSE LEMON AS MINHAS AMIGUINHAS IAM FICAR DE CARA, NÉ? ¬¬"), SasoDei. Eu espero poder fazer mais SasoDei assim que der, porquê é um dos meus casais favoritos de yaoi e no geral. É songfic, como quase tudo que eu faço (?). Foi feito com a música Who knew, da Pink. Cara, combinou super bem oO"

Avisinho; Quase sem contato físico; Deidara's POV okay? :3

Mas vamos logo que eu tô enchendo aqui o/  
**_  
--xxx--_**

Danna... Como pôde me deixar assim?  
_  
"You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right"_

Você sempre disse que era eterno, Danna.

_"I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right"_

Mas no fim, foi tudo uma mentira. Depois daquela missão, eu nunca mais te vi. Por quê, Danna? Por quê?

_"If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong"_

Se alguém falar mal de você, mesmo agora, Danna, eu vou te proteger. Não vou mais deixar que você sofra.

_"I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew"_

Você disse que era eterno, Danna. Mas quem diria, que a única beleza eterna que eu conheci ia justamente virar a beleza momentânea, que eu tanto protegi?

_"Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no"_

Eu só queria poder te ver mais uma vez... Queria poder te tocar mais uma vez: a madeira fria e sem emoções que eu tanto amava. Nem que fosse pra te ouvir me chingar de novo. Nem que fosse por _somente um momento_...

_"I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything"_

Acho que não há nada mais a fazer... Quando eu disse que gostava mais da arte sendo _momentânea_... Talvez eu tenha me enganado. Danna, você não pode ser _momentâneo_. Você tem que ser _eterno_.

_"When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong"  
_  
Mas quem diria? Você estava certo. Algumas coisas são melhores _para sempre_.

_"They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew"_

Sempre que eu lutar com alguém, vou lutar por você. Nunca vou te esquecer, Danna. Eu não pude te proteger quando você precisou de mim, e eu ainda me culpo por não ter te ajudado. Gomen.

_"Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened"_  
**_  
--xxx--_**

Não vou mais me iludir, pensando que você está vivo, não. Mas não se preocupe Danna, eu me lembro.

-Momento flashback: on-

_Em um quarto, dois artistas brigavam para saber qual era a melhor arte._

-A arte momentânea é a melhor, un! - exclamava Deidara, irritado. - Ela só pode ser admirada uma vez, e somente uma!

-Mas nós podemos tirar uma foto e olhar pra ela quando quisermos. E a arte eterna pode ser admirada por milhares de gerações. - replicou Sasori, com a face sem expressão.

-Ah Danna, un! Você vai ver que a arte momentânea é melhor! - o Iwa disse, com um olhar travesso.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? - o Suna parecia um tanto confuso.

-Feche os olhos e espere. - o loiro disse, ao que o ruivo lentamente fechou seus orbes castanhos.

Deidara então foi até aonde Sasori estava e lhe deu um beijo. Só um selinho. Sasori abriu os olhos na mesma hora e esbravejou:

-D-DEIDARA! VOCÊ SABE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! - estava realmente irritado.

-Sei sim, Danna! - respondeu inocentemente.

-Tudo bem, hoje passa! - finalmente, o ruivo se deu por vencido naquela noite.

-Obaa!! Arte momentânea, 2 a 1! - disse por fim, triunfante.

-Certo, agora vamos dormir. - e se deitou, pegando no sono em seguida.

-Danna... _Aishiteru..._

-Momento flashback: off-

Até nos vermos novamente... Sasori no danna...

_"If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again"_  
**_  
--xxx--_**

Você realmente não tem idéia de como o tempo passa devagar sem você, não é? Agora eu tenho que fazer par com o Tobi. Eu sei que você não conhece ele, mas é melhor assim... Eu espero me juntar a você logo, Danna...  
_  
"And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling"_

Meu amado Danna...

_"Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew"_

Quem diria? Eu me juntei a você por causa de um Uchiha, e agora estou prestes a novamente me juntar a você graças a outro. Não se preocupe, é uma questão de tempo...

_"My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew"_

...até nos vermos de novo. 3

Fim! :D

_**LEIAM ISSO AQUI DE BAIXO! Òó9**_

Yo, minna! O que acharam? Eu quero reviews! Ah, e quero dizer uma coisa.

Acho que vou abrir um desafio, que eu mesma já estou fazendo e espero que vocês façam também! o/ É um desafio para fazer 5 songfics de um casal da Akatsuki. Pode ser 5 PeinKonan (eu tô fazendo 8D), 5 ItaDei, 5 SasoDei, 5 ZetsuTobi, 5 KakuHi, 5 ItaKisa, e outros que você quiser, desde que seja da Akatsuki.

Bom, é isso que eu queria dizer. Se for fazer o desafio, manda uma PM, logo eu vou pôr no meu perfil os participantes e seus casais. Espero que gostem da fic.

Mais uma coisa: EU ESTOU EM SEMANA DE PROVAS AGORA, E ATÉ DIA 30/10 EU VOU ESTAR ENTUPIDA DE MATÉRIA PRA ESTUDAR. (Isso se eu quiser um laptop de aniversário, claro. ¬¬) Então vou estar um pouco inativa, mas assim que eu puder eu vou postar os nomes no meu perfil com os casais e postar mais fics que eu tenho que digitar. A fic 3 das 5 PeinKonan, já tá quase pronta, mas eu vou esperar um pouco mais pra postar, okay?

É isso. Ja ne, e reviews, onegai! n.nb


End file.
